Often a person hears a song, or part of a song that they would like to buy but they are unfamiliar with the name of the song or the singer. The music could be on a car radio or any other places where you might hear music. Even if you had the means to copy a segment of the music, you would still need to find someone familiar with the song to enable you to find and purchase the recording. With the number of musical recordings available, this could be an impossible task unless the song is known or popular. More often than not, the song is forgotten and perhaps never heard again. This represents lost sales to the recording industry and lost entertainment to the potential customer. As such, there is a need for a system allowing a person to learn who and what was playing on a given radio station at a specific time.